


light up my night sky

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FLUFF!!!!, Fireworks, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: After their last day at practice, Kuroo has something more in store for Kenma. Something that will hopefully change them for the better.





	light up my night sky

**Author's Note:**

> I sorely needed to write some kuroken fluff so I decided to flesh out one of the [prompts](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3/status/1103699877987606529) I wrote back in march. It really isn't all that different.

Walking on the familiar path home, Kuroo was swinging his arms idly before crossing them behind his neck. After their last team practice together, they were on their way back. The sun had long disappeared behind the horizon, street lights illuminating the path.

They were nearing a cross road. If Kuroo wanted to put his carefully constructed plan into action, he had to act now. He forced himself to sound casual. “Let’s go the long way around.”

A beat of silence, then.

“Why? Kuro, I’m tired.” Kenma was not whining yet, but it was a close thing. Practice had not been as draining as it usually should have been, even Nekomata had been pulled along into the farewell party their training had derailed into.

The memory, the sight of a whining Kenma, it pulled at his heart, but this was more important. Kuroo had steeled his heart for this, had been planning for it for months until the perfect opportunity had presented itself three days ago.

“Trust me.” Knowing that this would always be the knockout argument sent his heart aflutter. Secretly, Kenma was weak for his pleas and it pleased him beyond words. The annoyed but conceding look he got in return only made it worse. His heart was racing already, his hands sweaty. 

With a newfound spring in his step, Kuroo lead the two of them on the slight hill overseeing part of the city. Lights making a pretty background to the dark night sky. But it was not the background Kuroo was waiting for. Not yet, anyway. 

Quickly checking the time, Kuroo let a stilted breath escape. It was close, and they had just arrived.

Kenma, at his side, huffed.

“Just wait for it.” Kuroo told him with a conspiratorial grin.

He could see it in the way his eyebrow quirked but, Kenma wanted to retort something. Colours exploded in the dark before he could, however, and it seemed Kenma forgot what he wanted to say, distracted by the fireworks that were going off in the distance. Kuroo threw a short glance in the same direction but could not help himself being drawn back to Kenma. He could not avert his gaze. 

The thousand lights in the sky were reflected in Kenma’s eyes, it seemed like an entire universe had found its home right where it belonged. Kuroo always thought stars were living in his eyes, he could not explain it otherwise. When light caught just so that the specks of gold shined brightly in otherwise copper eyes. Kenma’s expression grew slack in wonder, his mouth opening in a silent “oh” as one firework formed into a flower burning red. The sight of the sky bursting into colours was nothing compared to him, Kuroo decided.

He wanted to sing to the moon, pray to the skies and thank all the stars of the night. And yet, it would never be enough.

“You planned this.” Kenma’s words sounded like a question, while at the same time it obviously was not.

“What. Planned these fireworks? That’s a little bit too much, even for me.” Kuroo could not help himself, falling into his teasing like a second skin.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “Leading me here, you planned that.”

He had. He had waited for something. Then, his dad idly mentioned reading something in the newspapers, fireworks to celebrate an anniversary of a nearby building or something. Kuroo had not quite listening, his thoughts had started wandering after the first bit. It had felt like a sign.

A nervous laugh was everything Kuroo could bring himself to. His heart started hammering in his chest, demanding attention. “Maybe I did.” He paused, unsure. “Would you mind?”

Staring at the sky, Kenma was averting his eyes. His answer was silent, bashful. “I wouldn’t.”

Like being knocked-out Kuroo felt breathless “Okay, that’s great.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. They stood beside each other quietly, both basking in the view. Kenma was staring at the night sky, the light flowers and colourful stars that were painting the dark. 

Kuroo was still staring at Kenma. Readying himself for a leap of faith. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

He was looking at him now, thousand colours and yet only one catching his attention. The gold that had captivated him ever since he was a young kid. Kuroo was vividly aware of Kenma stepping closer, into his personal space. His voice was nothing but a whisper, speaking right into his beating heart, saying everything he had always wanted to hear. “I wouldn’t.”

If he was breathless before, it was nothing to what he felt now. He could not even remember what it felt like as he closed the last bit of distance between them.

And a firework burst inside of him, setting him aflame. Just the slight brush of their lips set him into a frenzy. Kenma was awaking another universe when he tilted his head and grazed against his lips again, one that had been lying dormant inside of Kuroo just waiting for his moment. He cradled Kenma’s cheek in his hand, pulling him closer with his other hand to deepen the kiss.

Kenma sighed into the kiss, and inside Kuroo, somewhere in his belly, fireworks were exploding to rival those behind them.

Against the backlight of fires in the night, kissing Kenma, he was ready to embrace it. Those words that had been haunting him ever since Kenma had looked at him with those big eyes and a radiant smile, totally exhausted.

He had only realized it then, but those feeling had been slumbering deep inside him for as long as he could imagine, steadily growing, slowly starting to glow and keeping him warm as a silent companion. It could have been fine like that, until Kuroo finally understood it was not fine at all. That the yearning was getting unbearable, the moments he wallowed in the fact he could not reach out and take that hand that seemed to be made to fit into his.

“I am in love with you.” He finally said and felt his breath cave with the weight of it.

He was watching Kenma, observing him, because even if Kenma was great at reading other people, Kuroo had mastered the art of reading Kenma. He was anxious for this answer, still holding Kenma close by his waist. The way they were pressed against each other, maybe Kenma could feel the thudding of his heart. Fireworks forgotten. The blond in front of him was an all-encompassing sight, leaving space for nothing else.

First, Kenma’s expression was unreadable. Then, it shifted into something Kuroo easily recognized. Kenma often looked at him like this. All strength left his body when Kuroo put a word to that expression. His skin was tingling. Fondness.

“It took you long enough.” Kenma’s hand slid up, fingers brushing against Kuroo’s nape. In the beat of a moment, he rose to his tiptoes, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

The touch was distracting and Kuroo was reeling to keep up with their usual banter, tempted to seek after Kenma’s lips because it was not enough. His grip on Kenma tightened, his heart was still beating like crazy and he was starting to feel lightheaded.

“Hey, is that the right way to react to a confession?” His tone was far from the affront he had been aiming for. All of his carefully constructed quirks were failing him now. 

Kenma was pulling him down now, hands fisted in the sleeves of his jacket, his head still tilted up and a laugh playing in his eyes. They were still brilliant and set off another row of giddy fireworks. “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Kuroo had always been weak for Kenma. He was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> [| @Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
